


Exploring Light

by feartheviolas



Series: Exploring an Atlas [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Devil Face (Lucifer TV), Dirty Talk, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fuckruary 2021 (Lucifer TV), Light Dom/sub, Lucifer's red eyes, Masturbation, One Shot Collection, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Smut, Songfic, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feartheviolas/pseuds/feartheviolas
Summary: A collection of short smut and fluff one shots for Fuckruary inspired by the album Atlas: Light by Sleeping At Last
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Exploring an Atlas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982380
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127





	1. Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have decided to give Fuckruary a go this year! 
> 
> It was a lot of fun, and a huge challenge, because writing smut is not something that comes easy to me. After much poking and rearranging, and with the help of my lovely betas [hircine_taoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hircine_Taoist) and [HiroMyStory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory), I have wrangled together this collection of tiny one shots full of smut and a bit of fluff. 
> 
> Each story will have the specific prompts/kinks in the note at the beginning. 
> 
> Happy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Light](https://open.spotify.com/track/2GUwlFJVG7Y9s9Laes2Yf3?si=vaNCqGy-R0mRX92uE9c6Kw)  
> Fuckruary prompts: Wing Kink, Birdlike Behaviour, Accidental Arousal

Chloe lay in bed next to Lucifer, one hand tracing along the edge of his wing. He was fast asleep now—he’d drifted off while she had been preening the backs of them, and she hadn’t had the heart to wake him.

He was so tense at the beginning of their preening sessions, as though he still thought she might reject him or balk at the fact that there were parts of him that weren’t human. But she was here to stay. She had promised him that.

Lucifer’s presence in her life had always been brighter than the sun, and it broke her heart to think that he didn’t realize the unimaginable light he had inside. He brought so much joy into her life, and yes, he drove her crazy, but he made her laugh and he always, always had her back.

“You are loved,” she told his sleeping form. “You are loved more than you know. I am here and I will hold you close. I will hold the world to its best, and I will take on Heaven and Hell alone, just to prove it.” She smoothed a single feather, its otherworldly glow brightening. “I’ll do better than your family did,” she continued. “I promise, I’ll do better. With every one of my heartbeats, I will defend you. You are a good person.” She stroked the side of his wing, and it twitched under her hand.

Her fingers worked through the feathers on the front, smoothing down frayed veins and making sure they were in the correct place. She had a warm towel as well, to wipe down whatever interdimensional cosmic dust had gathered on them during his flights.

She leaned down and kissed the arch of his wing. It smelled nice, like ozone and clean air. Occasionally, she caught the faint scent of sulfur, and she would do her best to remove all traces of the Hell ash that would embed itself under his feathers.

The job was much easier now than it had been the first few times. Before, he would let his wings get so bad that he would fidget and twist in place all day. When he had finally let her help him preen them, she had been pulling out broken feathers and filled several towels with Hell ash that never washed out. These days, it was only a faint dusting, if any, and broken feathers were rare.

She was still in awe of the fact that she got to do this: preen an angel’s wings. Her plain mortal hands were allowed to touch something so divine, so _perfect_ ; and not only that, but he _liked_ it when she did. Of course, he would never come out and admit it, but today he hadn’t resisted at all when she asked him if he needed preening. He still made the usual self-deprecating jokes though. Small steps.

With the left wing finished, she shifted positions to reach under his right wing. It remained folded against his back, so she nudged it gently until it opened. She started by gently massaging along his spine, up along the top of the joint where the wing met his back and the skin was covered in the softest tiny down feathers.

Lucifer groaned softly and shifted in his sleep, his wing twitching a little, and Chloe waited for him to settle before continuing. She’d been whacked in the head more than once by a rogue wing, and those things were _hard_. She’d had to make up a story about getting hit at work to keep Ella from getting the wrong idea about their sex life, and Chloe was _still_ not sure Ella had believed her. 

She hummed softly while she worked and marveled at how the wing’s glow brightened as she cleaned and aligned feathers. It was like her touch was magic and awoke some kind of divine energy from within him. She was only a little over halfway finished, but she was already surrounded by light.

Her body warmed as she admired his otherworldly beauty. She wondered what it would feel like to be held in his wings during sex—how soft and warm and otherworldly they would feel.

“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” she whispered.

Lucifer hummed softly, and she realized he was awake. Her face heated as he gazed up at her from under his wing.

“I—"

“Chloe Jane Decker, I would rearrange the stars for you.” His wing gently moved out from under her grip and maneuvered behind her, pulling her in close and kissing her.

Arousal sparked in her belly and she wrapped one arm around his wing, fingers twining in the feathers. She kissed him back harder and a soft moan escaped her lips.

Lucifer pulled back and studied her, his eyes dancing with amusement. “Why, Detective, do my wings turn you on?”

“Lucifer?”

“Hmm?” He smirked. _Ugh_ , he was _infuriating_.

“Just shut up and kiss me.”


	2. You Are Enough

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [You Are Enough](https://open.spotify.com/track/1e9PU6SI3jvc7VMGj9ggaz?si=X981AxwNTMqdLLHqtQDYRw)
> 
> Fuckruary prompts: Praise kink, BDSM (dom/sub), Orgasm Control
> 
> Thank you so much for the lovely comments! I'm so glad you liked the first short!
> 
> Today is when I earn my mature rating, enjoy!

Chloe admired the naked form of Lucifer laid out in front of her. He was more beautiful than anything she had ever dreamt of. She paced back and forth at the foot of the bed, and watched as his eyes followed her, bright with anticipation.

She’d considered restraining him, but it was so much better to watch him restrain himself on her orders. Her commands and his promise to follow them were stronger than any chains when it came to holding the Devil.

His eyes wandered along her figure, and she could practically hear him begging her to take off the dress shirt she had borrowed from him. She cocked an eyebrow at him, and he quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to invoke her ire.

She waited a few seconds, then raised her hands to the buttons at the collar of the shirt. Lucifer’s eyes immediately fixed on her, but she allowed him this. She would go at her own pace though, slowly tucking each button through the hole and letting the shirt fall open a little more.

Lucifer breathed harder, his arousal obvious. Chloe finished unbuttoning the shirt and let it fall open before shrugging it off and exposing her naked body.

A soft whimper escaped Lucifer’s lips.

“Not yet,” she told him, narrowing her eyes.

He bit his lip, and she stepped forwards, closer, but still out of his reach. She paused and regarded him carefully, then slowly climbed onto the bed and crawled towards Lucifer. She stopped when she was level with his knee and kissed it softly.

“You’re enough,” she whispered into his skin.

Lucifer gasped softly.

She moved to his other knee and kissed it too. “You’re enough.”

Lucifer’s muscles twitched, and she could hear him panting now.

Chloe moved up his body, pointedly ignoring his erection, kissing one hip— “you’re enough”—and then the other— “you’re enough.” She crept up further, this time kissing his collarbone— “you’re enough”—and his neck— “you’re enough.”

She traced along his jaw with her lips, then pulled back to look into his eyes. His gaze was filled with heat. He was trembling already, barely able to hold on. A low moan escaped his lips.

Chloe smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. “Lucifer, you’re enough; I promise you, you’re enough.”

He gasped into the kiss, his lips parting under hers.

“Let go,” she whispered against him.

He came to life under her, his hands twisting into her hair. He kissed her hard, his hips jerking against her as he came.

Chloe stroked his hair and whispered more praise in his ear as he recovered. “You are so beautiful. You did so well for me. Your light is brighter and more brilliant than anything I’ve ever known.”


	3. Heirloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Heirloom](https://open.spotify.com/track/6h9fgCTv1NUDwOEJksAMKW?si=WhcvSgjzTdmbkl4RnnB2Qg)
> 
> Fuckruary prompts: Masturbation  
> (also a tiny bit of pain kink)
> 
> This was supposed to be about Lucifer, but as I was working on it, I realized it was Michael and not Lucifer, and then the rest just sorta happened from there. Oops :P

He stood in front of a mirror again, glaring at the pink scar across his face. His fingers traced along it, his fingertips lightly mapping the ridged and puckered skin, the hideous reminder of how horrible his twin could be. Was he the only one who saw it? He closed his eyes.

He’d had enough of being caught between the weight of family and the pull of gravity. When he’d heard the rumours about Lucifer, he’d given in and came to Earth—only to find the disgustingly happy life Lucifer had made on Earth. So, he’d practiced, memorized every single one of Lucifer’s lines and repeated them a thousand times. But it seemed this was a fight he’d been born to lose.

Michael was more than this. His hand twitched as he tried to fix his crooked posture, and for a moment he stood tall and straight and proud. He lifted his hand and ran it across his chest. He shivered under his own touch and he remembered being at the precinct with Chloe and in the penthouse after. He felt warm, and a barely voiced groan escaped his lips as the heat pooled lower in his belly. His hand followed it.

He should have won. He was the greatest strategist and the heralded leader of armies. Every war he fought, he won. All except for this one. It wasn’t his fault—no—this was all Lucifer’s fault. It wasn’t fair. Lucifer was supposed to be the one being punished, not him. He was Michael, the one people prayed to and looked to for protection. If Lucifer had just stayed put in Hell, if he had just taken his punishment like he was supposed to…

He dragged his fingers across his hip and shuddered, the sensation derailing his train of thought. His breath came faster. He gave into the arousal and took himself in hand, stroking slowly. The feeling was exquisite, and he let out another groan, this one much louder. He tightened his grip and sped up his movements. His teeth dug into his lip and the flash of pain spurred him on. 

He thought about what it would be like to be free of this cosmic weight. No more responsibilities or reputation or rules. The freedom to exist on his own without the shadow of his brother constantly hanging over him. Free to just _be_.

He gasped, his breath catching and muscles locking as he reached the peak. For a second the weight vanished. He floated, enveloped in bliss. 

And then it all came crashing back down. His posture slumped. His shoulder ached. His stomach was wet and sticky.

Michael howled and smashed his fist into the glass. Through the glass. And the wall behind. It all gave way like paper. The shards of glass and drywall left no marks on his skin.


	4. The Projectionist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [The Projectionist](https://open.spotify.com/track/2EokGl1UEpjNKivYUL3t4r?si=RFSMGByhSwaVmPFgMaLOBQ)
> 
> Fuckruary prompts: Public Sex, Clothed Sex, Grinding, Fingering, Coming Untouched  
> Bit of competency kink thrown in too for good measure ;)

“Lucifer, we still have to h—”

He cut her off with a kiss, pressing her up against the wall of the abandoned projection booth. She gasped and kissed him back, then broke it off and leaned back.

“The unis are still here; someone might—”

“Detective, you cannot successfully arrest the man we’ve been trying to catch for weeks and _not_ expect me to ravish you in a closet afterwards. You are utterly amazing at what you do, my dear, you cannot blame a Devil for getting a little—”

This time _she_ cut _him_ off, leaning in and kissing him hard. Her lips parted and bloody _hell_ she tasted divine. He pressed closer, and she pressed back, arching her spine so he could feel her hips against him. He groaned with want, his arousal uncomfortable in his trousers.

“Shhh, Lucifer, you have to be quiet,” she whispered against his lips, her voice soft and teasing.

He growled softly and felt the small huff of her laughter against his face.

“Come on then, Mr. Devil, ravish me in this closet. Make me leave it all behind.”

Lucifer bit back a moan and grabbed her wrists, pinning them against the wall above her head. With his other hand, he lifted one of her legs around his waist and ground his hips against her. The outside world faded away, and the Detective became his entire world. The sounds she made were exquisite, soft gasps and pants and moans. Whenever she got too loud, he stopped her lips with a kiss, and she would kiss back just as fiercely, matching his passion.

She was so wonderful, so brave and strong and courageous, so _alive_. His hand travelled along her body, cupping her breast before moving to the waistband of her jeans. He had to pull back a little to unbutton them, and she whined at the loss of friction, but he made up for it when he brought his hand back, sliding it down into her panties and pressing two fingers inside her.

The Detective—Chloe gasped and bit his shoulder. He let go of her wrists to pull her even closer, and she began to kiss and nip at his neck. In the end, that was what sent him over the edge, the thought of being marked as hers, that everyone would see those marks and _know_ he belonged to her. His hips stuttered against her, and he lost all ability to think as he came, pressing his face into her hair.

The scent of her shampoo and sweat and everything that made her human slowly brought him back to earth, and he crooked his fingers inside her, gently teasing, and moving as she got closer to her own release.

She leaned her head back, and he kissed her neck, softly, tenderly, before meeting her lips again.

“You’re so brave,” he whispered against her lips. “My brave Chloe.”

And then she, too, was tumbling over the edge. One of her hands tightened in his hair, her breathing stuttered, and he could feel her muscles twitching and clenching. He stroked her hair and kissed her again.

She smiled against his lips and pulled back a little. He removed his hand from her pants and let her go, and she winced a little when she put her leg down and stood on her own two feet again.

Lucifer winced too, attempting to rearrange his suit. “This job is bloody awful for my wardrobe,” he muttered, lamenting his ruined trousers.

The Detective giggled. “Oh, and whose idea was this again?”

Why did she always have to be right?

There was a tentative knock on the door, followed by Miss Lopez’s muffled voice.

“Uh… Decker? You…uh…find any evidence for me in there?”


	5. In the Embers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [In the Embers](https://open.spotify.com/track/3089dAxgztIlS7Yj9bFf8e?si=dwlEJULvTmSvdkwqY2v2Ig)
> 
> Fuckruary prompts: Monsters/Devil Body, Metaphysical Bonding, Rough Sex, Dirty Talk

Chloe’s head spun as Lucifer rolled them over and pressed her naked body against the mattress. One of his hands traced over her collarbone and down to cup her left breast.

“I want you to do it, Lucifer. I want _you_ to be in charge this time. I want to belong to the Devil.”

His eyes flashed brilliant red at her words, and fireworks of arousal went off in her lower belly. _This_ was _exactly_ what she wanted. She arched into his hands, and he squeezed her breast, his other hand joining to thumb at her right nipple.

“More,” she gasped. “ _More.”_

A low growl rumbled in his throat and flames licked the sides of his face, lighting up the darkness. His fingers pinched harder, and she pressed her hips up against him, her mind filled with want.

One of his hands traced circles down along the side of her belly to her hip while the other travelled up, gently tracing along her neck and then up over her jaw.

“So beautiful,” he whispered, his eyes crimson again.

Chloe’s mouth watered, and she tilted her head back, inviting him. He leaned forwards, and she shivered and groaned encouragingly as his teeth scraped along her neck.

She trailed her fingers up along his shoulders and back, digging into his muscles and pulling him closer. She felt the vibrations of his approval against her neck and she was rewarded with the press of his hips against her own. His hand caressed from her hip to her thigh.

“More,” she whispered again. “Please, Lucifer, more. Take what you want. Show me I’m yours. I want to see the Devil.”

He pulled back a little, and she stared at him, awestruck, as he seemed to catch fire, his body burning bright red and orange as his human visage melted away. He was hot, and she felt herself warming to match, her entire body full of heat and longing for him.

He gripped her thigh harder, pinpricks of bright pain where his nails dug into her skin. She whimpered softly, the sensation magnified by her arousal. He kissed her then, his red, scarred lips against hers and she could taste him, infinite and bright, hot and electric on her tongue. She kissed back just as hard, her body open to him, wanting to give just as much as she got, as she lost herself in the moment.

She cried out when he entered her, the sudden burst of sensation lighting up her mind, as she clung to the otherworldly god that embraced her.

It wasn’t merely physical anymore, she could feel him everywhere, in her body, in her mind, in her soul. His light surrounded her, beautiful and hot and volatile, reacting to her and with her. It filled every part of her, flooding her being with light and claiming her. It was _so much,_ she was so full, and she was _more_. Her mind went white with pleasure and the sheer incomprehensibility of it.

When she came back to earth, she was in warm, familiar arms. Lucifer cradled her gently and kissed her forehead, flames still gently licking across his skin. She knew he wouldn’t let them hurt her.

“Hello, Detective.” He smiled against her skin.

She ran a hand through his soft hair and hummed happily. She was his and he was hers, their names each signed upon the other’s heart in bright cursive light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Writing smut is terrifying (for me at least), I find it much harder to write than other things, especially because word choice is so particular in order to get the mood just right. I really appreciate all the comments and kudos you guys have left, I'm so, so glad you enjoyed these little shorts :) 
> 
> If you're wondering about other stories I'm working on: both the next pirate au story and monster au story are coming. I'm still working on both of them, and hopefully the pirate one will be finished by the end of March. I've gotten a full time job since the Fall, so there has been a bit of delay.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
